


Finding Louis

by LarryxStylinson



Series: Soulmates! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryxStylinson/pseuds/LarryxStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had grown up on magical tales about his 'one' to say that he was excited to meet them was an understatement, he is ecstatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Louis

When Harry was eight years old his mother sat him down and told him all about his matching one. He may have only been young at the time but Harry was totally blown away and intrigued by the magic of it all. At the age of fourteen Harry knew he was different from others in his year, he seen boys the way others his age seen girls, was this normal? He asked himself. He told his mum of course and she explained to him with kind eyes and a warm smile that the reason he was feeling this way was because he was gay. Both his mum and step father were fine with his sexuality, why should it bother them? It was Harry's life. The night before his sixteenth birthday, the day he was getting his timer implanted he stayed up until the early hours of the morning thinking about who his special boy is.

The day he turned sixteen Harry went to the clinic where they put him to sleep for all of fifteen minutes and placed a timer on his wrist. The procedure had been going on for so long that the doctors could do the operation with their eyes closed. When Harry woke up he seen that his timer was sitting at 35040:12:09 he soon calculated that in just over four years he would meet his soulmate. To Harry four years seemed like such a long time, he thought he was going to go crazy with anticipation. However when Harry hit eighteen something changed, he felt urges, feelings that he'd never felt before and even though he tried as hard as he could, he couldn't get rid of them. And so one night he hooked up with a random guy at the club and did the deed, guilt growing in his heart.

As the days passed Harry became less and less bothered about his soulmate and started sleeping around. It wasn't until one morning he looked down at his timer and seen that it was at 240:45:56 did he realise what he'd done. The guilt grew with every second leading up to the tenth day. How could he do that to his soulmate? The one he was meant to share all the experiences with first. What if the boy had waited until he met Harry to lose his virginity? What if they would reject him for sleeping with others? Harry felt more and more nervous and disgusted with himself as time went on. Two days before meeting his soulmate his friend was having a party in Doncaster and Harry was invited, he told his mum of course that by the time he came back he would've met the one. She told him through teary eyes and a big hug that she would love anyone he brought through her door.  
On the evening of the party his timer held the numbers 5:45:23 in just five hours he would meet the one that would change his life forever, all those younger years spent imagining this person and tonight he was finally getting to meet them. He arrived at the party with open eyes and a bursting heart, this is it he thought, this is where I'm going to meet my soulmate. However fate had different plans for him as when the night progressed and the drink was getting thrown around people started flirting with him, trying to get into his pants. Harry wasn't having it. He left the party angry and annoyed, mostly at himself. This is the same way he behaved towards people before, what if one of the nights he'd flirted with a man was the night that man was meeting his soulmate? He felt sick to his stomach.

Within a couple of minutes he found himself walking down some old pathways, the landscape looked beautiful illuminated with the glow of the moon. He walked and walked until he found himself at a junction, one way would lead him to is future the other to somewhere unknown. Obviously whichever way he went would be right because there is no getting out of meeting your soulmate. He turned left and carried on walking. That's when he saw him. Well the back of him anyway, he was a petite thing with what looked to be caramel coloured hair. Harry was frozen on the spot. The man he'd waited for all his life was in front of him, within walking distance. He didn't know why but suddenly his feet started moving for him as if they felt magnetic pull towards the mysterious man on the bench. Before he could even process what he was about to do his hand reached forward and touched the boys sweater covered shoulder. When the boy turned round Harry was at a loss for words, he was a precious fairy. His caramel hair whisped over his forehead, he had beautiful cerulean eyes which blew him away and don't even get Harry started on his cheekbones. An awkward air loomed over them and Harry knew that he should initiate the conversation. "Hello, I'm Harry and it seems as if I'm your soulmate." He held his hand out in the hope that the pixie would grasp it. When he did see the hand fit into his own he knew that they were meant for each other, their hands fit perfectly together, little and large. "H-hey I'm Louis." The voice was small and uncertain, as if he was scared to speak any louder in case Harry broke. Without even thinking about it Harry blurted out "God you're gorgeous" he was so embarrassed, first to have said it and then if that wasn't enough Louis jumped six feet in the air when he heard it. Harry knew that he had to redeem himself, "I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant to slip out I'm a gen..." but before he could finish Louis had stuck up his hand which signalled to Harry that he wanted him to stop talking. "It's fine" said Louis except this time he was much louder and clearer than before, Harry could still trace a bit of uncertainty in there but he let it go. After that they started talking about general life matters, Harry could tell Louis was anxious and so did most of the speaking but tried to usher Louis to speak up a bit more and by then end of the night both boys were talking like they'd known each other since birth. Harry swore he fell in love that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was only fair to do Harry's POV considering it was all Louis' last time.


End file.
